Appel
by Dealo
Summary: Naruto est un lycéen qui vit normalement, jusqu'au jour où ses amis, pour lui faire une blague, vont appeler un numéro inconnu. Et Naruto rencontra Sasuke, membre du Centre et possesseur du Sharingan. UA / Fantastique SasuXNaru [En cours]
1. Première communication

**Titre de la fiction : Appel **

**Titre du chapitre : première communication**

**Auteur : DEALO**

**Genre : Drame, Humour , romance, UA.**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.**

**Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.**

**Première communication**

Sasuke était tranquillement installé sur son lit lorsque son portable vibra sur la table de nuit, le faisant violement sursauter. Il l'attrapa rapidement, cherchant à éviter le mal de crâne qui pointait le bout de son nez. Un coup d'œil sur le numéro lui fit hausser un sourcil. Il ne le connaissait pas celui-la… Par simple curiosité, il décrocha. Pas longtemps.

Un bruit du tonnerre le fit sursauter encore une fois et il éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, le fixant avec surprise.

Putain…

Il appuya sur le bouton rouge et raccrocha en soupirant. Les gens de nos jours…. Les yeux toutefois interrogateurs, il déposa le portable près de lui en le fixant étrangement.

Il fermait les yeux lorsque le portable vibra une seconde fois. Il le fixa un instant puis se résolut à répondre. Toujours ce numéro inconnu…

Il prit néanmoins le soin de laisser une certaine distance entre l'appareil et son pauvre crâne. Pour plus de sécurité…

Mais il fut étonné lorsqu'une voix grave commença à parler :

- Pardon pour le dérangement. Mes amis ont cru bon d'appeler un inconnu pour me caser avec lui…

Sasuke haussa un sourcil de surprise. Il répondit tout naturellement :

- Et si c'avait été une fille ?

- Ben… Pas de chance alors.

Un petit rire échappa au brun et il se reprit en sentant l'étonnement de son correspondant. Ben oui… rire comme cela, à la blague d'un parfait inconnu, c'était pour le moins étrange. Un petit silence suivit que Sasuke tenta de couper :

- Heu… ben…

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais timide… tu semblais plutôt sûr de toi en me répondant.

- Eh ! Et toi alors ? Tu ne parles pas non plus !

- Mais moi c'est différent ! Héhé…

Sasuke attendit la suite, curieux malgré lui.

- Moi j'écoute une jolie voix qui me parle… rauque… et suave comme je les aime !

Le brun rougit doucement et bénit dieu que son correspondant ne puisse pas le voir. Un petit rire tranquille résonna dans son oreille, le faisant esquisser un sourire niais.

Putain depuis quand il souriait lui ? En plus avec un inconnu.

Il ferma les yeux et écouta son correspondant parler. Il semblait légèrement essoufflé, comme s'il venait de courir un petit moment ou… comme s'il marchait. L'inconnu finit par demander, haletant légèrement :

- Dis tu t'appelles comment ?

- Hmpf, quand on est poli on se présente d'abord.

- Hééé… Ben… Moi c'est Kyûbi !

- Tu te fous de moi là.

- Ben nan ! C'est mieux si je te donne ce nom ! C'est plus… mystérieux ! Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

- T'es un vrai gamin toi… T'as quel âge ?

- Ben… Dix-huit ans… Je suis un adulte !

Sa voix résonna avec une note de fierté, le faisant rire doucement. Ainsi donc, son correspondant inconnu avait un an de moins que lui…

- Et toi ? Monsieur je-sais-tout ? Ton âge ?

- Plus adulte que toi en tout cas !

Sasuke aurait put jurer voir un sourcil se dresser chez son correspondant.

- Un vieux pervers ?

Sasuke esquissa un nouveau sourire et murmura :

- Dix-neuf ans.

- Ah ouai… pas si vieux que ça… et pervers ?

Alors là le sourire du brun s'agrandit jusqu'à prendre tout son visage. Il répondit, sa voix se faisant sensuelle :

- Ca dépend de la personne en face de moi…

- Tu n'as pas l'air du genre à être dominé toi en tout cas !

- Et toi… ?

- Ben… Ca dépend ?

Un petit silence suivit cette réponse et le blond marmonna ensuite :

- Putain mais c'est bien la première fois que je parle comme ça à un étranger…

- Pareil.

- Bon et ton nom ?

Le brun hésita un moment puis finit par dire :

- … Sharingan.

- C'est bizarre ça comme nom.

- Hn.

- En plus tu n'as pas l'air causant toi…

- Pas toi.

- Ouai c'est ce qu'on dit ! Oh fait Sharing…BONG… Putain…

Sasuke se redressa en position assise et écouta attentivement Kyûbi, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il comprit en l'entendant jurer après un… poteau. Il rit encore une fois, tandis que Kyûbi geignait dans le téléphone :

- Putain mais ça fait mal… Et ne rigole pas toi… Merde tout le monde me regarde maintenant… Quoi vous voulez ma photo ? Merde alors…

- En plus tu n'es pas doué toi…

- Oh ça va hein… Moi je marche et je parle en même temps… Toi je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais t'as pas l'air de te fatiguer.

- Hn.

- Putain… Monsieur « pas causant » le retour !

- Hn.

- Bon allez mec moi je te laisse, je dois allez en cour là…

- Hmpf, terminal je suppose ?

- Oh on ne se moque pas ! Et toi tu es en quelle classe ?

- Secret. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, gamin.

- EH ! PUTAIN mais je vous jure, ça à un an de plus et ça se croit supérieur ! Attend un peu que…

- Ouai ouai c'est ça… Allez à plus tard gamin…

Sasuke raccrocha, souriant encore et se leva, plein de bonne volonté pour sa nouvelle journée de travaille. Il s'approcha de sa commode et prit son neuf millimètre qu'il glissa sous sa veste. Il se recomposa un visage impassible et sortit de son appartement, non sans avoir enregistré le numéro de « Kyûbi » dans son portable. On ne sait jamais…

Plus loin, devant l'entrée d'un lycée plutôt connu, un petit blond grognait après un certain « Sharingan » et ne faisait donc pas attention à une certaine ombre noire qui le fixait avec… Haine. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le lycée, les joues rouges, l'ombre prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Après deux sonneries, son correspondant décrocha :

- Oui ?

- Monsieur, j'ai trouvé notre cible. Il se trouve au lycée de konoha. Dois-je intervenir maintenant?

- Non... Ce soir, à la sortie des classes.

- Bien monsieur. Et que faisons-nous pour… ?

- S'ils interviennent pendant la mission, pas de quartier. La cible doit juste être ramenée au QG en vie.

- Bien monsieur.

Sur cette dernière parole, il raccrocha. Ce soir, il pourrait passer à l'action. Sa cible ne semblait n'être qu'un gamin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal mais… plutôt mignon. Il allait peut-être s'amuser un peu avec avant de le ramener au QG. Après tout, il devait juste être en vie… Pas en bonne santé.

A quelques mètres de là, Naruto Uzumaki rigolait avec ses amis, inconscient du danger le menaçant.


	2. Aperçu

**Titre de la fiction : Appel **

**Titre du chapitre : Aperçu**

**Auteur : DEALO**

**Genre : Drame, Humour, romance, UA.**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.**

**Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.**

**Aperçu**

Lorsque la sonnerie des cours retentit, un sourire illumina le visage de l'inconnu. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser.

La ruée vers la sortie commença et l'ombre observa chaque élève qui sortait par le grand portail avec attention. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie au lycée et chaque élève était obligé de l'emprunter pour se rendre chez lui.

Mais le temps passa et personne ne correspondant à la description de sa cible ne sortit du lycée. C'est lorsqu'un groupe de quatre personnes passa près de lui en marchant et en riant qu'il comprit où se trouvait sa victime.

Il s'agissait de deux garçons et de deux filles. L'un était brun avec un manteau de fourrure, l'autre avait les cheveux attachés en palmier. Une des filles avait les cheveux roses et l'autre était blonde.

Le premier garçon hurlait en gesticulant et semblait littéralement mort de rire :

- Ce crétin ! Réussir à dormir en cour… encore si c'était comme toi Shikamaru je comprendrais mais là… Ce ronflement ! Je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie…

- Allez Kiba arrête de rire… Ce n'est pas drôle pour lui, il est collé jusqu'à sept heures maintenant ! En plus ce professeur ne reste jamais jusqu'à la fin… Mais si toi tu pars et ben là tu te fais déchirer… A ce demander comment il fait pour savoir...

Le sourire de l'ombre s'élargit. Il allait même pouvoir chasser en toute liberté…

Naruto poussa un soupir de frustration en regardant par la fenêtre. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance… Et puis à quoi ça servait de le coller… Surtout s'il devait juste attendre ? Une simple perte de temps…

Allez, encore… Il regarda sa montre, son regard bleu pétillant d'espoir… Deux minutes. Ouf enfin, il allait pouvoir sortir de cet enfer ! Et peut-être même appeler son correspondant inconnu. Il avait trouvé deux trois petites choses pour le titiller et rien que d'y penser, un sourire heureux jouait sur ses lèvres.

Encore… Dix secondes ! Yeah ! Il se leva, prit son sac et sortit de la salle en soufflant doucement. Enfin la journée était terminée !

Dans le couloir, il sortit aussitôt son portable et le fixa en réfléchissant. Devait-il l'appeler ? Non ? Hum… Ca demandait réflexion… Ou peut-être pas ! Il sourit une nouvelle fois et alla aussitôt dans son répertoire tout en continuant de marcher, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Il appuya sur la touche verte et apporta le téléphone à son oreille.

A la deuxième sonnerie, Sharingan décrocha :

- Kyûbi… Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps là…

- Me dis pas que t'es encore en cour là ! Bouda le blond, prenant une voix de gamin à qui l'on venait d'apprendre qu'il n'aurait pas de cadeau à Noël.

- … Quelques minutes alors, je suis un peu occupé…

- Okay ! Dis Shasha, tu es en faculté ? Ou en BTS… En quoi ? J'y ais réfléchi mais…

Tout en parlant, il fixait le sol en avançant lentement mais sûrement. Au bout du couloir, une ombre sourit et se mit en marche.

- Ca ne te regarde pas…. Et ne m'appelle pas Shasha… C'est quoi ce surnom ?

- Ben… Sharingan c'est trop long ! Y'a trois syllabes !

- C'est bien… Tu sais compter jusqu'à trois…

- Méchant ! Et c'est moi le gamin !

- Ouai, tu es plus petit que moi.

- Héhé… Mais je suis sûr que en taille je te dépasse largement !

- M'étonnerais…

- Oh ! Allez Shasha…. Oups pardon monsieur !

Naruto releva les yeux et croisa un regard… étrange. Deux yeux bleus glacés semblaient le transpercer.

Il écarta le téléphone de son oreille et observa plus attentivement son vis-à-vis. Blond, tout comme lui, des yeux bleu ciel… Une cape noire avec des motifs rouges lui cachait le reste du corps. Plutôt jeune, il ne devait pourtant pas être lycéen.

- Heu… Pardon… Il voulut alors continuer d'avancer mais une main lui attrapa le bras en le serrant violement. Naruto se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et fit un pas en arrière.

Il fit alors demi-tour et remit le téléphone à son oreille, ignorant l'homme blond. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un gars louche l'abordait ainsi.

- Putain… C'est quoi ce gars ? Y'a pas idée de porter une cape noire pareille… Sûrement un psychopathe… ! En plus avec ces petits nuages rouges… Un vrai malade ouai…

Il entendit alors un bruit étrange, comme un crissement de pneu. Mais ce bruit semblait venir à la fois du téléphone mais aussi d'une voiture devant le lycée. Putain la coïncidence !

- Ca va Shasha ?

La voix de son correspondant lui répondit alors, totalement changée, menaçante :

- Une cape noire avec des nuages rouges ? Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Ben oui ! Pourq…

Sharingan le coupa en demandant :

- Comment est l'homme la portant ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? On s'en fout !

- Réponds ! C'est important !

- Okay okay ne t'énerve pas… Ben… Blond, des yeux bleu…

- Putain… C'est Deidera. Cet homme… Il est où ?

- Ben… Dans mon lycée ! D'ailleurs…

Il se retourna légèrement et croisa un regard bleu à quelques centimètres de lui. Il recula vivement mais une main lui agrippa le cou, l'empêchant de trop s'éloigner. Naruto lâcha le téléphone en écarquillant les yeux. Putain…

Il tenta un coup de poing mais l'homme lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Naruto se débattit, la douleur augmentant à chaque seconde. Il lança son genou en avant et l'homme le relâcha, se courbant en deux. Le genou l'avait atteint au ventre. Haletant, Naruto récupéra le téléphone au sol et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

L'homme se redressa alors complètement, le fixant avec une étincelle de perversité dans le regard.

Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et murmura tout en le fixant :

- On va jouer un peu… Okay… Naruto Uzumaki ?

- Hein ? Mais comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

- Tu devrais fuir dès maintenant… sinon… Ce ne sera pas amusant !

- Mais que… ?

Un grésillement attira son attention et il porta tout naturellement le téléphone à son oreille. La voix de Shasha le ramena un tant soi peu à la réalité :

- Kyûbi !

- Ouai… ?

- Ce gars… Il est dangereux ! Ne reste pas à côté de lui. Barre toi !

- Mais je…

- Barre toi je te dis ! Vite !

- O… Okay !

Naruto regarda encore une fois son ennemi et s'élança dans le couloir, courant de toute sa vitesse. Il se retrouva rapidement devant les escaliers. Il hésita. Monter ou descendre ? Il y avait du monde dans le couloir en dessous… Ne risquait-il pas de les emmener avec lui dans les problèmes ? Il ne voulait pas ça… Donc il devait monter. Le toit ! De là, il trouverait sûrement un moyen pour redescendre tout en empêchant l'homme de le suivre. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et heureusement il ne croisa personne. Arriver tout en haut du bâtiment, il claqua la porte derrière lui, ne voyant pas son ennemi mais se méfiant néanmoins. Il commençait à faire sombre maintenant, une lumière rouge illuminait doucement le ciel, symbole d'une nouvelle nuit. Il était sept heure passé après tout… et l'hiver approchait.

Il ramena alors son téléphone à son oreille et tenta de parler en haletant. La course l'avait un peu fatiguée tout de même… Monter deux étages en courant n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une chose de tout repos.

- C'est…. B… Bon….

- Il ne te suit pas ? Est-ce qu'il t'a attaqué ?

- Ouai… Un malade ce type… Putain comment il a sut mon nom ?

- Il t'a nommé ?

C'était la surprise qui transparaissait dans la voix de son correspondant maintenant.

- Ben ouai… Il a dit mon nom.

- Putain… Ne me dis pas que tu es au lycée de konoha… ?

- Ben comment tu as deviné ?

- Et merde ! Putain ce gars il va te poursuivre tu es sa cible ! Ne cherche pas à comprendre écoute juste ce que je vais te dire ! Surtout ne le laisse pas trop t'approcher ! La dernière chose à faire est de s'isoler ! Tu m'entends ?

- Heu ouai… Mais…

La porte du toit s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant Deidera, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser maintenant.

Naruto recula d'un pas et murmura dans le portable :

- Il est là… Putain… Et il sourit ce mec en plus… Un malade…

- Merde ! Tu es où ? Naruto entendit le bruit d'une course.

- Heu… le toit…

- Non mais quel CRETIN ! Merde ! Putain j'arrive essais de tenir jusque là okay ?

- Heu tu arrives ? Shasha ?

- Je t'expliquerais. Surtout ne le laisse pas t'avoir !

- Hn… Que... ? Ghn !

Un coup de poing en pleine face l'envoya valser au sol. Il cracha quelques gouttes de sang et tenta de se relever. Putain ça faisait mal… Mais comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour apparaître ainsi devant lui cet enfoiré ? Quelques secondes auparavant il y avait bien dix mètres les séparant !

Il releva les yeux et frissonna en rencontrant ceux de son ennemi. Deidera se recula alors de deux pas et l'observa se remettre debout.

Naruto se recula aussitôt de quelques pas. Il observa plus attentivement son ennemi, la peur commençant doucement son œuvre. Le sourire de Deidera s'agrandit en voyant les pupilles du lycéen se dilater peu à peu.

Enfin… Ca commençait ! La chasse pouvait démarrer !

Il haussa néanmoins un sourcil lorsque l'adolescent demanda :

- V… Vous vous appelez Deidera ?

Merde comment il connaissait son nom ce gamin ? Il ne s'était pourtant pas présenté … Il grogna légèrement et décida de ne pas répondre. Il fit un pas en avant, ce qui entraîna un pas de recul de Naruto. Oui, sa proie était fin prête maintenant. Il sortit alors un couteau de sous sa cape, la lame étincelant sous le soleil couchant.

Naruto déglutit et fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Il cogna alors le bord du toit et malgré lui, il regarda en bas. Il frissonna encore une fois, le souffle coupé.

Il ne devait surtout pas tomber. Ce serait très très mauvais pour lui. C'était certes une pensée des plus simples mais aussi une des plus vitale.

Il reporta alors son regard sur son ennemi. Celui-ci murmura alors, si bas que Naruto crut avoir mal entendu :

- Tu devrais crier un peu ou au moins me supplier… Je serais encore plus méchant ainsi…

- Vous êtes complètement fou ! Et puis pourquoi vous m'en voulez en plus ?

- Hn ? Tu ne sais pas ? Ce n'en sera que plus amusant encore.

Sur ces mots, il s'élança en avant. Naruto eut le temps d'écarquiller un peu plus les yeux avant qu'une douleur au bras ne le fasse gémir doucement. Deidera était de nouveau face à lui mais cette fois à un mètre seulement et il souriait doucement.

Naruto baissa alors son regard. Sa chemise était déchirée, dévoilant une large coupure sur tout son avant bras droit, laissant suinter du sang.

Par réflexe, il déposa sa main gauche sur sa blessure. Putain cet homme était un malade mental qui savait se servir d'un couteau en plus ! Il devait dégager de là. Et très vite ! Ou alors rendre son ennemi incapable de combattre mais comment… ?

Putain il devait réfléchir !

Deidera fronça les sourcils en remarquant un changement dans le comportement du gamin. Ses pupilles, au lieu de se dilater, se rétractaient… En une seule fente. Merde, le gamin se réveillait. Tchhh… C'était toujours ça le problème lorsqu'il décidait de s'amuser avec ses proies. Il devait en finir rapidement maintenant. Il s'élança une nouvelle fois, le couteau au clair. Il ne cherchait pas à le tuer mais bien à l'immobiliser, après tout sa mission était de le capturer.

Ce fut à son tour d'écarquiller les yeux. Merde… le gamin esquivait chaque coup, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus et il disparut littéralement. Deidera se concentra rapidement et détecta sa présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et le vit près de la porte, l'observant avec un sourire encore un peu plus ironique.

Plissant les yeux de concentration, l'assassin se précipita alors sur lui, mettant toute sa vitesse dans l'action. Mais à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit violement, dévoilant un brun aux yeux noirs. Deidera s'arrêta net dans son mouvement. Le gamin lui, fixa le nouvel arrivant avec un haussement de sourcil. Il se trouvait à un mètre seulement du brun et ne manifestait pas d'autres signes de surprises. Sasuke porta son regard sur l'adolescent et une étincelle de colère brilla dans son regard obsidienne en voyant le sang couler de sa blessure.

Il se positionna devant le gamin blond et s'avança d'un pas.

En le voyant faire, Deidera soupira :

- Ce gamin sait très bien se protéger tout seul… Uchiha. Puis-je connaître la raison de ta présence ici ?

- …

- Toujours aussi causant à ce que je vois… Tu ressembles énormément à ton frère… Tu le sais ça ?

Le brun ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre à sa question. Il activa son don héréditaire. Aussitôt, Deidera fit un bond en arrière. Il fixa les chaussures de son ennemi, ne voulant pas croiser les yeux de son ennemi. Deux pupilles rouges le fixaient désormais, cherchant la moindre faiblesse dans sa défense.

L'assassin soupira et marmonna :

- Pas de quartier qu'il a dit le boss… Kukuku… Voyons voir ça… Un petit peu d'échauffement…

Le blond décontracta ses muscles et presque aussitôt une réplique de lui se forma à ses côtés. Réplique qui s'élança vers le brun tandis que l'originale s'occupait de sa proie. Sasuke jura en évitant un coup de pied. Merde, il devait protéger la cible avant tout…

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au gamin et le vit esquiver avec faciliter les attaques de son ennemi. Intéressant…

Ainsi, il pouvait se concentrer d'abord sur son ennemi avant de s'attaquer à celui du gamin. Il plissa les paupières et observa plus attentivement son ennemi. Il trouva rapidement la faille. Son assaillant pliait sa jambe droite cinq degré trop vers le bas. Il suffisait juste de… Donner un bon coup ici. Le tibia se casserait alors en deux. Il mit aussitôt son plan en action. Comme prévus, le blond s'effondra en hurlant. Au même moment, il sentit comme une décharge d'énergie déferler sur lui. Il se tourna vers les deux combattants et resta figé de surprise. Deidera venait juste de s'écrouler, du sang sortant de ses oreilles et de son nez. Sasuke croisa le regard du gamin et écarquilla les yeux. Ils étaient rouge sang… et une aura effrayante émanait du lycéen.

Refoulant la peur le plus loin possible dans son esprit, Sasuke fit un pas. Il murmura alors tout doucement, ses yeux toujours dans ceux de son vis-à-vis :

- Kyûbi ?

Il sentit encore une fois une onde de choc et ferma instinctivement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il plongea dans deux océans, se noyant presque dans le bleu céruléen du blond.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant face à lui un brun aux yeux rouges, au sol près de ledit brun un corps qui disparaissait et juste devant lui, un autre corps, celui du malade mental, le visage en sang. Il porta ensuite son regard sur son bras, observant le sang couler doucement. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer… ?

Il ne se sentait pas très bien… Il vacilla et tenta de garder son équilibre mais le monde se renversa. Il ferma les yeux en attente du choc de son corps sur le sol mais il sentit un contact plus doux avant de s'évanouir totalement.

Sasuke fixa le visage pâle un instant. Il déposa doucement le corps au sol et se redressa. Son regard tomba sur un téléphone noir au sol. Il s'avança et décida de le prendre avec lui. Il aviserait plus tard pour la suite des évènements. Les nouveaux ordres n'arriveraient que le lendemain et son rapport pouvait attendre. Il s'approcha ensuite de Deidera et prit ses constantes physiologiques.

Sasuke blêmit en ne sentant plus de pouls.

Il était mort ? Comment le gamin avait-il fait pour le tuer ainsi ? Il secoua la tête d'incompréhension et se redressa. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent évanoui et mit un bras sous sa nuque, l'autre sous ses genoux. Il le souleva et se redressa totalement. Il devait d'abord s'occuper de lui…


	3. Un frère?

**Titre de la fiction : Appel **

**Titre du chapitre : Un frère ?**

**Auteur : DEALO**

**Genre : Drame, Humour, romance, UA.**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.**

**Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.**

**Un frère ?**

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit ce fut un plafond blanc. Normal quoi… Sauf qu'il ne connaissait pas ce plafond. Ses yeux naviguèrent du plafond aux murs. Non, décidément, il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Comment était-il arrivé ici… ? Il ferma les yeux et fit un effort de concentration. Il se rappelait être allé au lycée, s'être endormi en cour… Puis il avait été collé et… Après… Ah oui, il y avait cet homme blond et Shasha qui lui parlait au téléphone. Puis… Plus rien. Il fronça les sourcils. Merde il ne se rappelait plus. Pourtant c'était important, il le savait !

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches vaines, il abandonna en soupirant. Ça lui reviendrait plus tard de toute façon. Il se redressa sur le lit et observa plus attentivement son environnement. Il était dans une chambre toute simple avec juste le minimum. Pas de cadre photo… rien de personnel…

Il soupira et se leva silencieusement en prenant appuis sur le matelas. Il remarqua alors un bandage sur son avant-bras droit. Pourquoi… ?

Il défit doucement les bandelettes et observa attentivement sa peau. Ben… Il n'y avait rien…. Pourquoi lui avoir bandé le bras dans ce cas là ? Il soupira doucement et laissa la bande sur le lit. Sur la table de nuit, il aperçut son portable. Comment était-il arrivé là celui-la ? Il s'en empara et soupira de soulagement. Il fonctionnait encore. Et il avait eut un appel manqué de Shasha ! Il verrait tout cela plus tard. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la porte, guettant le moindre bruit. Seul le silence était présent dans la demeure… Appartement ou maison ? Il ne savait pas vraiment…

Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans un petit couloir. Une porte au fond attira son attention. Son instinct lui disait que s'il voulait sortir, c'était par là !

Il tourna doucement la poignée et observa l'intérieur de la nouvelle pièce. Vraisemblablement un salon. Avec un canapé, une table basse… Et… sur le canapé… Un jeune homme endormi. Naruto le fixa un petit moment puis remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de couverture sur lui. Avisant une petite couette repliée sur une malle, il décida de la prendre et de couvrir le brun.

Un petit gémissement de bien-être échappa au jeune homme lorsque les mains du blond lui frôlèrent les épaules. Naruto fit un pas en arrière guettant le moindre mouvement indiquant le prochain réveil du brun mais au bout de quelques instants, celui-ci se retourna et il resta plongé dans le sommeil. Naruto soupira de soulagement et s'éloigna du brun. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé ici mais il devait partir. Mine de rien, il ne le connaissait pas… ce beau jeune homme…

Il sourit doucement et s'éloigna vers ce qu'il pensait être la porte d'entrée. Il devait rentrer chez lui et repenser aux derniers événements… Car il ne se rappelait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé hier… Ou plutôt tout à l'heure ? Et puis combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Merde il était quelle heure ?

Il soupira et sortit dans la rue, se faisant le plus silencieux possible. Il prit la direction de son appartement, inconscient du danger le guettant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, il décida de composer le numéro de Shasha.

A la troisième sonnerie, son inconnu répondit enfin, la voix ensommeillée :

- Quoi… ?

- Salut Shasha ! Désolé je te réveille ?

- Hn… Kyûbi… Mais… t'es où ?

- ? Ben là je rentre chez moi…

Seuls quelques bruissements lui répondirent puis… :

- Putain mais quel con ! Ca ne t'a pas suffit hier soir ?

La colère perçait des paroles de son correspondant :

- Hier soir ?

Lui, il ne comprenait plus rien… Bon il ne se rappelait plus vraiment non plus mais…

- … Tu as oublié ?

- Ben… Oui ? Okay je sais que tu dois peut-être m'en vouloir mais… J'étais au téléphone avec toi et puis… Ben y'a eu un blond je crois… Et puis… ben je me suis réveillé chez un bel inconnu et je suis parti… Dis Shasha tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

- … Un bel inconnu ?

- Ouai… Un beau brun ! Et là je rentre chez moi !

- Non !

- Quoi non ? Ca ne va pas Shasha ?

- Fais demi-tour ! Tu es en danger ! Reviens dans l'appartement !

- Mais je suis presque arrivé chez moi ! Et puis pourquoi je suis en danger ? Et… Comment tu sais que c'est un appartement ?

- C'est chez moi abruti ! Maintenant fais demi-tour !

- Non. Explique moi tout maintenant. Je ne comprends plus rien là.

- Tu ne vas pas me croire.

- Mais si vas-y !

- Okay. Tu es la cible d'une organisation chargée d'éliminer les descendants des plus puissantes familles du japon.

- Haha haha ! Shasha je ne te connaissais pas cet humour ! T'es trop drôle !

- Putain Naruto !

- Eh ! Comment tu connais mon prénom ?

- C'est pas possible t'es trop con. Tu le fais exprès ?

- Ben… non ?

- Crétin.

- Crétin toi-même !

- Hn… Merde ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais moi ? Reviens chez moi ! Ils doivent t'attendre !

- Mais non c'est bon t'inquiète ! En plus là j'arrive ! Et y'a qu'une personne dans la rue ! Oullala… Lui aussi il aurait besoin de voir quelqu'un… Il est habillé d'une cape noire ! Trop marrant. Ouaaa et des nuages rouges en plus…

- Merde ! Naruto bouge de là ! Il t'a vu ?

- Ouai. Attend il vient me parler. Ouaaa la ressemblance… heu… Dis Shasha c'était vraiment toi tout à l'heure ?

- Oui…

- Ben tu sais quoi ? Cet homme il te ressemble beaucoup ! Comme un frère !

La voix quasiment hystérique du brun retentit alors dans ses oreilles :

- Naruto fuis ! Vite s'il te plaît ! FUIS !


	4. Et maintenant?

**Titre de la fiction : Appel **

**Titre du chapitre : Et maintenant ?**

**Auteur : DEALO**

**Genre : Drame, Humour, romance, UA.**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.**

**Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.**

**Et maintenant ?**

Le blond s'arrêta de marcher et fronça les sourcils. Il était presque chez lui de toute façon alors pourquoi… ? L'homme arriva à sa hauteur et lui jeta un regard glacial. La portable toujours collé à son oreille, il frissonna et décida que décidément, il ferait mieux de retourner voir Shasha. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Il fit un petit sourire à l'homme et fit demi-tour. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le retenant. Il déglutit et regarda dans la direction du brun en murmurant :

- Je suis dans la merde…

Il ne perdit toutefois pas de sa superbe et fit son plus grand sourire au brun, tout en se dégageant de sa poigne :

- Que puis-je pour vous monsieur ?

- Naruto Uzumaki, tu dois me suivre.

- Hein ? Heu désolé… Y'a un ami qui doit venir me chercher là…

- Je ne te donne pas le choix. Je t'emmènerais de gré ou de force.

- Hein ? Heu… dites-moi… Vous n'avez pas un frère ?

Naruto se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire que _ça_ ? Putain il se ramollissait avec le temps ou quoi ?

Le brun plissa les yeux et d'un mouvement extrêmement rapide, il lui attrapa le cou. Surpris, Naruto lâcha le portable qui tomba au sol, explosant en plusieurs morceaux. Il porta ses mains à son cou, tentant de desserrer la poigne de son ennemi.

Le brun se pencha jusqu'à ce que son regard soit planté dans le sien et demanda :

- Tu connais Sasuke ?

- Urg…

Le blond aurait bien voulut répondre mais là… Ben il ne pouvait pas ! Et peu à peu… La peur s'emparait de son esprit. Non, il devait se contrôler. Shasha lui avait dit qu'il venait non ? Alors il devait juste tenir un peu…

- Shasha… C'est Shasha…

- Un surnom ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi ce surnom ?

- C'est Sharingan… Un surnom… De Shasha…

La poigne se resserra un peu plus et Naruto gémit doucement. La tête commençait à lui tourner. Il tenta de se débattre mais le brun ne le remarqua même pas. Ses yeux brillaient doucement dans la nuit et il lâcha finalement sa proie, laissant le blond s'écrouler au sol.

L'homme en noir se recula d'un pas et murmura doucement :

- Passe lui le bonjour et dis lui de ne pas oublier.

Naruto tenta vainement de se redresser mais sa tête lui tournait trop, le souffle lui manquait. L'homme s'éloigna, le laissant là, seul et au sol, le nez contre le béton. Il tenta de rester conscient mais… N'y parvint pas. Le noir l'engloutit et il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux noirs inquiets avant de se laisser totalement aller.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua le même plafond qu'à son précédent réveil. Donc… Il devait être… chez Shasha !

Il se redressa rapidement et chercha du regard le brun. Il ne le vit pas dans la pièce. Il se mit en position assise, ses pieds dans le vide. Sa tête lui tournait doucement mais ce n'était rien comparé à ses migraines habituelles. Il se leva ensuite et s'avança vers la porte qu'il connaissait maintenant plutôt bien. Il tourna la poignée et suivit le couloir jusqu'au salon. Il y pénétra, son regard aussitôt attiré vers le canapé.

Personne.

Le brun n'était pas là. Où était-il passé ? Il fronça les sourcils et chercha en vain dans tout l'appartement. Pas un chat. Il soupira et s'assit finalement sur le canapé. Il avait retenu la leçon. Il n'allait pas tenter encore une fois de retourner chez lui.

Ce fut cinq minutes plus tard qu'il entendit un bruit de clef dans une serrure. Son regard se porta automatiquement sur la porte en bois de l'appartement, porte qu'il n'avait pas put ouvrir.

Une tête brune passa par l'entrebâillement et deux yeux anthracite le fixèrent avec… Rien. Naruto fut surpris. Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Pas de surprise, de curiosité, de colère… Rien. Juste du vide.

Le blond resta sur le canapé légèrement crispé, bien que heureux de rencontrer enfin ce Shasha et surtout de savoir qui il était vraiment.

Il regarda le brun déposer des courses dans la petite cuisine puis celui-ci vint s'installer près de lui. Toujours aucune parole n'avait été échangée et Naruto ne supporta bientôt plus ce silence. Il demanda, la voix encore un peu cassée par son dernier étouffement :

- Tu es Shasha ?

- Hn.

- Peu causant… T'es bien lui.

- Hn.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort.

- Hn.

- Tu le fais exprès là…

Le brun esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Naruto crut que son cœur allait exploser. Putain ce gars était une vraie bombe sexuelle ! Une invite à la débauche ! Il remarqua néanmoins que le sourire du brun ne durait pas longtemps.

Il soupira doucement et murmura, prenant une expression sérieuse pour l'occasion :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il vit les yeux de Shasha se plisser puis il lui répondit, d'une belle voix rauque :

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Tu n'as pas voulut me croire. Qui me dit que maintenant tu vas comprendre ?

- Personne ne te le dit… Mais j'ai été impliqué dans une étrange histoire et ce depuis que je t'ai eu au téléphone. Une coïncidence ?

- Oui. Du hasard.

- Je ne crois pas au hasard.

- Moi non plus.

Naruto soupira. Ce gars était vraiment une énigme. Il parlait de hasard puis disait ne pas y croire. Tchhh… Ah oui… Il pensait pouvoir le faire réagir… :

- Qui était cet homme devant chez moi ? Tu semblais le connaître.

- Un ennemi, lui répondit laconiquement le brun.

- Un ennemi qui à réagit lorsque j'ai parlé de son petit frère ?

Shasha se tendit en entendant ces paroles. Naruto décida d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le brun en jouant la carte du mystère.

- Il m'a demandé de transmettre un message à un certain Sasuke.

Il s'arrêta là dans sa phrase, attendant une réaction du brun qui ne tarda pas. Il se redressa et le regarda avec une curiosité… Avide. Et il ne sembla pas apprécier son silence.

- Dis le moi.

Naruto sourit doucement et demanda :

- Tu t'appels donc Sasuke et tu es son petit frère. Vrai ?

Sasuke grinça des dents. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'il ne menait pas la danse, ce qui était le cas en ce moment. Il acquiesça et attendit le message du blond :

- Il te passe le bonjour et te demande de ne pas oublier.

Il observa attentivement les réactions du brun. Sa mâchoire se crispa encore un peu plus et ses yeux se plissèrent de haine. Oula, il y avait de l'orage dans l'air entre ces deux là.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi, tout les deux sur le canapé. Le brun ruminant de sombres pensées et le blond réfléchissant à ce qui lui arrivait. Il soupira finalement et releva ses yeux bleus sur ceux de son camarade. Il demanda, la voix basse :

- Et maintenant ?

Le brun esquissa un petit sourire et murmura :

- On attend des informations. L'organisation ne va pas tarder à me contacter. Tu peux retourner te recoucher en attendant si tu veux.

- Non ça ira. Tu peux répondre à quelques questions ?

- Hn.

- Okay… Donc, selon toi, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Tu vas être emmené au centre et on va te faire une proposition.

- Quel genre de proposition ?

- Du genre : Veux tu combattre l'Akatsuki ? Si oui, tu deviendras membre de l'organisation. Si non… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu seras considéré comme une menace. Enfin je crois.

- C'n'est pas une proposition ça ! C'est une obligation ! S'énerva le blond.

- Hn. Si tu le vois ainsi.

- Et… Dans cette organisation qu'est ce que j'y ferais ?

- … Du ménage.

Naruto resta bouche bée face à cette réponse. Il se foutait de sa gueule là non ? Voyant les coins de la bouche de Sasuke se relever, il soupira de soulagement. Putain il était près à le croire en plus !

- Ne te fous pas de moi… ! Pleurnicha-t-il, jouant au gamin.

- Si j'ai envie…

- Bon maintenant tu me réponds ?

- On testera tes pouvoirs. D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu es plutôt fort.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule !

- Hn. Je ne me fous pas te toi.

Le blond le fixa avec surprise. Sasuke avait le regard sérieux, comme s'il disait la vérité. C'était peut-être le cas aussi.

Naruto soupira. Il marmonna :

- Et ensuite ? Une fois que j'aurais été testé ?

- On te mettra en équipe avec la personne la plus compatible pour toi.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ce délire encore ? Il demanda, les sourcils haussés :

- Comment ils savent ça ?

- Une des nôtres est capable de ressentir cela.

- Hn… Et… Tu as déjà un coéquipier ?

- Non. Toutes les personnes avec qui j'ai été testé ont eut au maximum 3 pour cent de compatibilité.

- Ouaaa… Tu dois être dure à vivre toi !

- Hn. Ca m'arrange aussi.

Il y eut encore un petit silence que le blond cassa, rigolant doucement :

- Tu vois que tu peux parler toi aussi…

- Hn.

- Tu peux même rire et puis t'es vachement plus mignon ainsi !

- Tchhh…

- Peuh… et t'es plus beau encore quand tu rougis.

- … Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, au lieu de dire des âneries.

- Héhé… Non. J'ai faim. Et puis j'aime bien te faire chier. C'est amusant.

- Idiot.

- Je ne suis pas un idiot, idiot toi-même !

- Hn.

Naruto eut un doux sourire et se laissa doucement aller dans le canapé. Il ferma les yeux, respirant doucement.

Il fait sombre. Un tunnel ? Où était-il ? Naruto observa les alentours avec surprise. Où est-ce qu'il était ? Sur le sol, quelques centimètres d'eau… Une douce couleur orangée… Un brut entêtant, celui de gouttes d'eau qui tombent du plafond.

Une voix qui l'appelait. Devait-il s'en approcher ? Qui était-ce ? Il ne comprenait pas, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cette voix faisait peur. Devait-il aller voir ? Il frissonna doucement et fit un pas en arrière mais deux yeux bruns firent leur apparition dans son esprit. Ces yeux lui disaient : « Avance… Ou tu seras un faible. » Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança d'un pas.

Il soupira doucement et se mit en marche. Il eut une pensée pour un beau brun et continua son chemin.

Chez Sasuke, le blond gémissait doucement dans son sommeil. Le brun l'observa quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Le réveiller ? Il hésitait lorsque Naruto murmura dans son sommeil :

- Shasha…

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. A quoi est ce que le blond pouvait bien rêver ? Il ne l'imaginait tout de même pas… en train de…

Il déglutit difficilement, observant le visage du blond. Il était vraiment beau… Peut-être qu'avec lui, il pourrait enfin… ?

Non, inutile de se faire de fausses idées.


	5. Tu m'as abandonné!

**Titre de la fiction : Appel **

**Titre du chapitre : Tu m'as abandonné !**

**Auteur : DEALO**

**Genre : Drame, Humour, romance, UA.**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.**

**Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.**

**Tu m'as abandonné !**

Naruto ouvrit les yeux au son d'une douce respiration. Il se redressa lentement et tourna la tête vers le bruit. Sasuke dormait à point fermé sur le canapé près de lui. Ils avaient du s'endormir à peu près au même moment.

Le blond ferma un instant les yeux, se réveillant doucement. Une mauvaise impression résidait en lui. Comme si… Oui c'était cela, il avait du rêver. Mais… Il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Mais impossible de se rappeler quoi. Il soupira doucement et décida d'y réfléchir plus tard. Il observa pendant un petit moment le brun puis un autre bruit que celui que son compagnon faisait pour dormir lui fit redresser la tête. Il se concentra pour tenter de le réentendre encore une fois et… Ce fut comme s'il pouvait tout entendre. Il écarquilla les yeux et essaya d'arrêter. Il entendait vraiment tout. Les battements du cœur de Sasuke, chaque son… Même ceux venant de l'extérieur ! D'ailleurs… Il y avait deux voix. Deux hommes… Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ? Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, tentant de n'entendre que ces deux voix. Et tout d'un coup, ce fut comme s'ils parlaient à moins d'un mètre de lui.

C'était bien deux voix d'hommes. L'une était grave, l'autre un peu moins. Elle lui semblait d'ailleurs connue… Comme s'il connaissait la personne qui parlait… Bah qu'importe.

- Kakashi ! Fais moins de bruit, il ne faut pas qu'ils nous entendent ! Je croyais que tu voulais le surprendre !

- Oui mais moi je n'y peux rien moi si tu es plutôt pas mal !

- Mais… Mais arrête un peu ! On a enfin une chance de l'avoir !

- Humm… Okay. En tout cas, que le grand Sasuke Uchiha ne nous ait pas encore ouvert… Tu crois qu'il dort ? Ce serait tout de même amusant de la voir dormir…

- Kakashi…

- Ca va j'arrête promis. Bon comment on fait pour le surprendre ?

Naruto, décidant qu'il en avait assez entendu, rouvrit les yeux. Mais… Il entendait encore trop bien. D'ailleurs, il commençait à avoir très mal à la tête. Très très mal. Comme si… Tout se faisait écraser ? Il se pencha en avant, attrapant sa tête à deux mains. Mais ça ne voulait pas s'arrêter. C'était trop douloureux. Il y avait trop de bruit. Des cœurs qui battaient, des voitures, des voix…

Il gémit, se laissant glisser à terre. Et comme si son mal de tête n'était pas assez, ses yeux le brulèrent atrocement.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en entendant un bruit inconnu. Il y avait quelqu'un près de lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remémorer les deux derniers jours. Il se redressa rapidement et ses yeux tombèrent sur le blond au sol. Il geignait en se tenant la tête, accroupi en position fœtale. Il se mit aussitôt à son côté, tentant vainement de l'aider, lui murmurant de se calmer, de lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Mais lorsque le blond redressa la tête et qu'au lieu de croiser deux perles bleues, il croisa deux rubis, il comprit enfin. Le blond avait tenté d'utiliser ses dons sans y être habitué. Et le control de dons était toujours une chose longue et difficile à acquérir.

- Shasha… Mal…

- Chut calme-toi… Il faut que tu te concentres… Penses à une chose que tu aimes bien… ça va passer… Concentres-toi.

- Hn…

Naruto décida d'écouter son compagnon. Malgré la douleur qui irradiait de son crâne, il réfléchit. Ce qu'il aimait bien ? Là tout de suite, il y avait juste Shasha et les ramens qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Alors comme Shasha était là avec lui… Il allait se concentrer sur lui. Il l'observa plus attentivement, se concentrant de toutes ses forces. Il grava dans son esprit le moindre détail de son visage, la couleur de ses cheveux… de ses yeux… Si noirs… Puis il concentra son ouïe. Chaque battement, chaque respiration… Chaque mouvement de son ventre, Cette étincelle dans ses yeux…

Les bruits alentours disparurent, il ne resta plus que Shasha. Juste lui.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement en voyant la couleur rubis disparaître peu à peu des yeux du blond. Celui-ci bascula alors en avant et il le rattrapa de justesse avant que sa tête n'aille s'écraser au sol. Le blond resta ainsi quelques secondes, les yeux fermés, calmant sa respiration.

Ils avaient frôlés la catastrophe. Un peu plus et Naruto perdait le contrôle de son don. Le brun se redressa, entraînant le blond avec lui. Il le déposa sur le canapé, Naruto ne réagissant pas, comme anesthésié. Il se reprit finalement lorsque le brun lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il écarquilla alors les yeux et murmura :

- Il y a deux hommes dehors… Un gars qui s'appelle Kakashi et un autre. Je ne sais pas son nom. Ils cherchent à te surprendre… enfin je crois.

Sasuke soupira. Ce devait être le binôme numéro un de d'organisation. Leur taux de compatibilité était de 80 pour cent bien que cela ne se voient pas… Ils passaient tout leur temps à se gueuler dessus. Le brun soupira encore une fois et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand, d'un seul coup. Derrière celle-ci se tenaient deux hommes. Un petit brun, répondant au nom d'Umino Iruka et un homme un peu plus grand répondant au nom de Kakashi Hatake. Ceux-ci se figèrent et le petit brun avec une cicatrice sur le nez se tourna vers le grisé qu'il fusilla du regard, indifférent à l'aura de peur qui illumina pendant quelques secondes le couloir. Sasuke les fit entrer d'un signe de tête et retourna dans le salon, essayant de ne pas sourire devant ce petit couple.

Il alla s'asseoir auprès du blond qui avait les yeux fermés et qui se tenait le front d'une main, respirant calmement.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Hn. C'est passé. Qui… ?

Il se tu en voyant le petit couple pénétrer dans le salon. Il écarquilla alors les yeux. Normal qu'il avait reconnu la voix de l'autre homme ! Il s'agissait d'Iruka ! D'ailleurs celui-ci se figea également en le voyant.

- Naruto… ?

- Iru… ka ? Comment… ?

Sasuke les observa un moment puis il se prit l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index. Décidément ce blond était un chef dans les situations imprévisibles. Il demanda finalement :

- Vous vous connaissez ?

Le blond se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la sortie sans lui répondre. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comptait tout de même pas aller dehors ?

- Naruto ? Où vas-tu ?

- Je me barre.

- Tu te barres ? C'est une blague ? Ca ne t'a pas suffit les deux dernières fois ?

- J'm'en fou.

Iruka, qui jusque là le fixait sans réagir se reprit enfin.

- Deux dernières fois ? Que c'est-il passé ?

Naruto le mira de ses yeux bleus avec colère. De quoi il se mêlait ? Lui qui l'avait si lâchement abandonné !

- Ca ne te regarde pas toi.

- Naruto ! Je te rappels que je suis ton tuteur !

- Ah oui ? Et un tuteur n'est pas sensé veiller sur son pupille ? Non ? Etais-tu là ces trois dernières années ? Et quand j'étais malade ? HEIN ? T'étais où ? Tu m'as abandonné. Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour… Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti en me retrouvant seul… Tu étais ma seule famille. Et tu es parti sans prévenir ! Je me suis juré… Que si je te revoyais, je te ferais payer tout le mal que j'ai ressenti !

Il fit un pas vers le jeune brun qui avait pâli tout au long de la tirade mais s'arrêta finalement. Il laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue et murmura enfin :

- Je ne peux toujours pas. Félicitation Iruka tu m'as bien éduqué. Je ne peux pas te faire de mal. Il se détourna et s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée.

- Naruto stop.

- Tais-toi Shasha. Tu ne sais rien.

- Je sais.

- Ah ouai ? Tu sais ce que c'est que de se sentir si seul que l'on pourrait en mourir ? Tu le sais ça ? Que quelqu'un en qui tu croyais vraiment, comme un père voire un grand frère te trahis ? Tu le sais ça ?

- JE SAIS ! lui cria le brun, enclenchant ses sharingan par colère.

Naruto se figea. Il regarda le brun et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses pupilles rouges où tournaient deux virgules. Il ne se démonta toutefois pas. Il lui fit face et, tout son corps tremblant de colère il hurla :

- Si tu le sais, ne serais-tu pas comme moi ? Ne chercherais-tu pas une vengeance ? Ne serais-tu pas triste ? HEIN ?

- Si… SI ! JE CONNAIS ! MON FRERE A TUE TOUTE MA FAMILLE DEVANT MES YEUX ALORS TAIS-TOI !

Naruto fit un pas en arrière. Shasha avait subit cela… ? Alors il devrait comprendre. Il posa alors son regard sur son tuteur et fit un pas. L'homme aux cheveux gris se positionna devant Iruka et lui demanda de reculer. Le blond continua son chemin. Qu'importe cet homme. Il devait voir une chose.

Il continua d'avancer. Sasuke se calmait doucement tout en l'observant faire.

- Recule. Ne l'approche pas, répéta Kakashi.

Naruto, qui jusque là avait les yeux baissés, les releva, dévoilant deux pupilles rouge sang. Il murmura :

- Dégage de mon chemin.

- Non. Kakashi enclencha son sharingan. Tu ne lui feras rien.

- Dégage je ne me répéterais plus.

- Non.

- DEGAGE !

Une bourrasque d'énergie déferla sur le grisé qui fut propulsé en arrière, inconscient.

- Kakashi ! Qu'est ce… ?

Le blond se trouvait maintenant face à lui. Ses yeux dans les siens, il le scrutait intensément. Il cherchait une réponse en lui. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il l'avait abandonné ainsi. Il voulait comprendre. Ne voyant aucune haine dans le regard marron de son tuteur, il finit par se calmer. Son aura se résorba et ses yeux redevinrent bleus. Il demanda alors d'une voix si triste que le brun sentit comme un poignard pénétrer son cœur :

- Pourquoi 'Ruka ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ainsi ? Tu étais tout ce que j'avais…

- Naruto… Je suis désolé ! Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues bronzées. Il se mordait la lèvre du bas avec tristesse, ses yeux plissés douloureusement. Je… Je n'ai pas eu le choix… Si je restais… Tu… Tu aurais été en danger… Tu aurais pu mourir… Je n'ai pas pu t'imposer çaaaaa….

- Je suis grand ! Je sais me défendre ! Tu m'as abandonné !

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Mon bébé… Tu serais mort par ma faute sinon…

- Je ne suis plus un bébé ! Je suis majeur et vacciné !

- Non ! Tu es mon bébé ! Je ne pouvais pas te mettre en danger ! Si l'Akatsuki veut s'en prendre à quelqu'un, elle assassine tout les gens proche de cette personne ! Tu peux le comprendre ça !

- Non ! Je ne comprends pas ! Tu aurais pu m'emmener avec toi ! Je ne t'aurais pas causé de soucis ! Je n'aurais pas été si seul !

- Pardon Naruto…

Iruka leva doucement sa main jusqu'à la joue du blond. Naruto se crispa au doux contact et ferma finalement les yeux sous la douce caresse. Il vacilla finalement et tomba en avant, toutes ses forces l'ayant abandonné. Iruka le rattrapa en le serrant doucement contre lui. Il se tourna finalement vers Sasuke en tenant son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Le brun l'observa un moment en silence et vint récupérer le blond. Il le ramena dans sa chambre et ferma doucement la porte. Il devait discuter avec le binôme. Ils avaient des informations sûrement très importantes. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas les écouter. Bien que lui aussi se sentait fatiguer. Il n'avait pas hurlé ainsi depuis… depuis ses huit ans. Depuis le massacre de sa famille. Il soupira et retourna dans le salon où Iruka et Kakashi se trouvaient.


	6. Le village sous la terre

**Titre de la fiction : Appel **

**Titre du chapitre : Le village sous la terre.**

**Auteur : DEALO**

**Genre : Drame, Humour, romance, UA.**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.**

**Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.**

**Le village sous la terre**

Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux en ayant la sensation d'avoir passé une nuit merveilleuse. Il referma rapidement les paupières, tentant de garder cette douce sensation en lui le plus longtemps possible. Il s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit moelleux, inspira profondément cette odeur… Qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Il fronça les sourcils et fixa enfin son regard sur la chambre. Ce n'était pas le sienne… Ah oui… C'était celle de Sasuke. Intéressant. Et soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire.

_Iruka…_

Il se redressa vivement en position assise et décida de se lever, tout en essayant de percevoir le moindre signe de vie dans les pièces adjacentes. Il ne détecta qu'un seul signe… celui de Sasuke. Naruto soupira, de soulagement ou de déception, il ne le savait même pas.

Il pénétra finalement dans le couloir et ouvrit précautionneusement la porte qui donnait sur le salon. Il y découvrit Sasuke qui frottait le mur du fond, là où Naruto avait envoyé Kakashi valser. Il y avait un peu de sang…

Gêné, le blond ouvrit complètement la porte et alla s'accroupir près du brun en murmurant une vague excuse et en lui prenant des mains le tissu déjà rougi. Il n'avait pas croisé une seule fois le regard de Sasuke. Peut-être par peur d'y voir du rejet…

Sasuke observait son compagnon avec intérêt. Il semblait que le blond éprouva des remords pour ce qu'il avait fait ou dit. Le brun esquissa un micro-sourire et se redressa, laissant le blond frotter seul. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un nouveau chiffon et s'accroupit auprès de Naruto. Celui-ci redressa finalement les yeux et le fixa un instant. En comprenant ce que le brun faisait, il eut un magnifique sourire, qui retourna complètement le petit cœur de Sasuke. Tous deux, ils frottèrent en silence, côte à côte.

Une fois leur travail terminé, ils se redressèrent simultanément et d'un commun accord ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, après que Sasuke ait déposé les chiffons dans l'évier.

Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes puis Naruto prit la parole :

- Et maintenant ?

Le brun, qui jusque là avait fermé les yeux pour savourer l'instant présent, les rouvrit en soupirant :

- Tu vas devoir m'accompagner au centre.

- C'est vraiment obligé ? Grimaça le blond.

- Hn, on va probablement t'associer à une équipe.

- Mais moi je veux rester avec toi !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et murmura finalement :

- Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Il faut un certain taux de compatibilité…

Le blond soupira doucement et se leva. Il se plaça ensuite devant le brun qui le fixa avec curiosité. Un grand sourire aux lèvres. Naruto tendit une main à Sasuke et lui dit, ses yeux dans les siens :

- Alors j'aurais cent pour cent de compatibilité avec toi.

Le brun esquissa un sourire ironique et attrapa la main du blond en lui répondant :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne fonctionnait pas ainsi…

- Peuh, j'men fiche d'abord !

Ils se préparèrent et partirent finalement. Naruto prit place dans la voiture du brun et celui-ci démarra. Le voyage dura trente bonnes minutes car le centre se trouvait dans une autre ville de celle où ils habitaient. Alors que Naruto se demandait pourquoi le brun habitait si loin de son lieu de travail, Sasuke répondit à sa question, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Je fais en sorte, comme tous les membres, de ne pas habiter trop près du centre, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'Akatsuki dessus.

Naruto acquiesça et ils arrivèrent finalement. Sasuke se gara sur le parking d'une école et ils descendirent. Mais lorsque le brun pénétra dans la cour de l'école, Naruto commença à se poser des questions. Il ne voyait pas du tout le centre dont lui avait parlé son ami dans une école, qui plus est une école primaire.

Une fois dans le hall, le blond remarqua que deux hommes surveillaient les allées et venues d'un œil sévère. C'était sûrement les hommes responsables de la sécurité. En passant près d'eux, Sasuke leur fit un signe de tête et Naruto l'imita. Ils ne répondirent que par un clin d'œil, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le blond. Apparemment ils connaissaient bien le brun et étaient au courant qu'il venait avec un invité aujourd'hui.

- Je les ai prévenus pendant que tu dormais, dit le brun, toujours sans le regarder. Encore une fois, Naruto s'étonna de leur bonne entente.

Ils prirent différents couloirs et escaliers et se retrouvèrent bientôt au niveau -3. Et là… Naruto se figea sur place. Il y avait plein de maisons… les unes plus grandes que les autres et… tellement de gens… de tous les âges. Des vieillards… des enfants… C'était une ville souterraine. Ou plutôt un village

- Comment… ? Murmura le blond.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui avec un micro-sourire orgueilleux :

- C'est le village de la feuille morte, plus communément appelé Le Centre par ses habitants.

Naruto ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la cité. Ce n'était pas un ensemble de pièces mais… de nombreuses maisons bordaient des allées de pierres et… bon sang il y avait des arbres ! Comment pouvaient-ils pousser sans la lumière du soleil ?

Et… le plafond noir était magnifique… On y repérait quelques petites lumières qui donnaient à la ville une allure de cité de conte de fée. Un peu plus loin, sur la gauche, cinq statuts dominaient la ville. Il s'agissait de cinq têtes, toutes plus fières les unes que les autres.

Le brun le laissa s'extasier durant plusieurs minutes puis il lui fit signe d'avancer. Ce que le blond fit sans se faire prier. Et dire qu'une telle ville existait sous une école… Comment avaient-ils réussi à la garder secrète… ?

Sasuke l'emmena devant un bâtiment tout au fond du village. Il dominait toutes les autres maison. Son toit était peint en rouge brique et un signe étrange ornait le mur, imposant par sa grandeur.

- Ici, c'est la maison du chef du village. C'est la personne la plus respectée et la plus crainte de tout le village.

- Pourquoi crainte ? Murmurait le blond, encore sous le choc.

- Parce que… Tu verras bien… cette personne est un peu spéciale…

Naruto le regarda avec incompréhension. Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans la grande maison et après plusieurs couloirs où des petits groupes discutaient, ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois. Au moment même où le brun comptait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci vibra violement. Naruto fit un bond peureux tandis que le brun s'écartait précautionneusement de la porte.

Puis… elle sauta de ses gonds. Et devant les yeux ébahis de Naruto et ceux, désespérés, de Sasuke, une silhouette s'écrasa avec la porte sur le mur du couloir. Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, Naruto reconnut finalement Kakashi. Iruka se précipita aussitôt vers son ami en criant :

- Kakashi ! Puis, s'étant assuré que l'argenté était juste sonné, il se tourna vers le bureau, inconscient des deux jeunes hommes qui les observaient et dit :

- Hokage-sama ! Il ne vous a rien fait…

Et de l'intérieur du bureau résonna une voix féminine :

- Cette espèce de sale pervers… J'lui en foutrais moi des « seins tombants »… Qu'il aille crever… Fumier…

Naruto déglutit difficilement, tout en jetant à Sasuke un regard de pure terreur. C'était quoi ce monstre qui pouvait faire valser un homme comme une plume ?

Iruka sembla enfin se rendre compte de leur présence. Il chercha aussitôt à croiser le regard du blond mais celui-ci se déplaça jusqu'à se cacher derrière Sasuke. Celui-ci soupira et s'avança dans le bureau. La femme à l'intérieur lui lança un regard rageur puis se rassit derrière son bureau.

- Ah te voilà, Sasuke. Tu as bien accompli ta mission ?

- Oui, Hokage-sama.

- Et… Où est ton protégé ?

- Il est… Ici. D'un mouvement souple, le brun se déporta sur le côté, révélant le blond à la femme.

Et là… Naruto eut une réaction… très… Narutoiènne.

- C'est elle, la femme qui dirige le village ? Mais c'est une vieille !

Il y eut un gros malaise dans la salle. Dans le couloir, Iruka et Kakashi se figèrent. Sasuke aussi. Naruto ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il avait fait. En deux secondes, la femme blonde fut face à l'inconscient. Son poing partit à une vitesse hallucinante. Mais le blond fit au dernier moment un écart. Puis il tapa violement sur la nuque de la blonde qui s'effondra au sol, inconsciente.

Naruto observa le corps à ses pieds, ne comprenant pas. Sasuke observa les yeux rouges du blond avec une fente en leur centre. Puis une violente douleur saisit le blond aux yeux. Il s'écroula à genoux, gémissant doucement. Sasuke fut aussitôt près de lui.

- Naruto ! Calme-toi ! Regarde-moi !

Mais le blond gémissait, inconscient de son environnement. Iruka se jeta au sol et dit :

- Naruto, mon bébé ! Mon bébé que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Guhhh…

La douleur… Elle était là. Partout autour. Son corps brûlait. Vicieuse, elle s'accrochait au corps du blond, s'insinuait en lui. A chaque seconde, elle empirait. Et le blond se noyait un peu plus, sourd aux appels de ses amis.

Si seulement cela pouvait s'arrêter. « Arrêter cette douleur », c'était tout ce que Naruto voulait.

Il plongeait en lui, cherchant doucement le réconfort de l'inconscience. Mais même cela lui était refusé.

- Pitié… Arrêtez ça… Shasha…. Stoopp… Sha... Sha…

Il se mit à trembler, ses muscles se crispant sans contrôle.

- Merde… Naruto, regarde moi, rappelles-toi, comme la dernière fois, concentres-toi !

Mais le blond ne réagissait pas. Ses gémissements devinrent hurlements et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

- MaaaaAAAlllLL SAAAasuKKeeee….

Le brun se figea à cette supplique. Il ne pouvait rien faire, sauf tenir le blond dans ses bras. Mais tout d'un coup, il se fit rejeter en arrière et l'Hokage se mit à sa place. Elle grogna en plaçant ses mains sur la poitrine du blond. Elle ferma les yeux et une brume verte entoura le corps de l'adolescent. Il se calma légèrement mais ses tremblements s'intensifièrent.

Tsunade se mordit la lèvre sous l'effort. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui faisait souffrir le jeune adolescent. Puis elle comprit.

- Sasuke, pénètre-le !

Le brun manqua s'étouffer. Le… le… Quoi ?

- Bordel ! Vas-en-lui !

Sasuke comprit enfin et enclencha son Sharingan. Il prit le visage du blond et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Et là… il tomba dans un tourbillon de douleur.


	7. Découvertes

**Titre de la fiction : Appel **

**Titre du chapitre : Découvertes**

**Auteur : Dealo**

**Genre : Drame, Humour, romance, UA.**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.**

**Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.**

**Découvertes**

La douleur l'entourait de partout, compagnie désagréable mais pourtant si habituelle… Le saviez-vous ? La douleur est partout autour de nous, mais certains la sentent plus que d'autres.

Sasuke fit abstraction de ses propres sentiments, de sa propre douleur psychologique et tenta de glisser le long du chemin menant jusqu'au blond. Il se concentra, tombant vers le blond, de plus en plus vite. Qu'importait lui-même ? Tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'était de retrouver Naruto.

Et enfin… Tout s'arrêta. Sasuke s'écrasa… littéralement… au sol. C'est en se relevant tant bien que mal qu'il pensa : Dans les films c'est jamais comme ça, les héros tombent mais ne s'écrasent pas.

Il observa ensuite son environnement. Un égout. Bordel il était dans un égout. Donc l'esprit de Naruto était un égout. Bizarre. Lui son esprit ressemblait plutôt à une grande prairie bien verte, avec un grand ciel bleu. Il se mit en marche, se concentrant sur son ouïe et sur sa vue, cherchant le blond dans les différents couloirs. Il marcha ainsi un petit moment, inconscient que dans la réalité, il était désormais le visage face au malade, le regard vide fixé sur les prunelles bleues du blond. Naruto tremblait encore, mais les soins prodigués par Tsunade en avaient diminué l'intensité.

Sasuke déambula un long moment, avant de finalement découvrir une grande salle. Y pénétrant avec précaution, il put découvrir le blond face à une grande cage. En position fœtale, il gémissait légèrement, les yeux fixés sur… un monstre. Sasuke eut un frisson de peur. Il avança néanmoins jusqu'au blond, tout en gardant un œil sur le monstre dans la cage.

Il s'agissait d'une sorte de grand renard, entouré de feu et possédant neuf queues qui s'agitaient dans les airs avec violence. De ses pupilles rouges, il fixa Sasuke et le brun jura voir un sourire se dessiner sur la gueule du monstre.

Déglutissant difficilement, il reporta son attention sur le lycéen.

- Naruto… ? murmura-il doucement, sa voix résonnant dans la grande salle sombre.

Accroupit à côté du plus jeune, il posa sa main sur son épaule et remua doucement le corps du blond, tentant d'obtenir une réaction. En vain. Naruto restait les yeux fixés sur la cage, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière tout en gémissant et tremblant.

- Et merde…. Naruto ? Hey crétin ?

Sasuke se positionna finalement face au blond, cachant la cage de son regard bleu brillant de larmes. Après plusieurs secondes où Sasuke s'étonna de sa propre patience, le plus jeune sembla revenir à lui, une étincelle de vie se ravivant dans son magnifique regard.

La bouche pâteuse, Naruto fixa un instant Sasuke avant de dire :

- S'passe quoi… ? J'me sens 'tigué… On est où Shasha ?

Ses tremblements avaient cessé et pourtant des larmes coulaient encore librement sur ses joues.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Non… On a été voir la vieille et… C'est tout.

Sasuke soupira et expliqua :

- Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir… Mais tu ne le contrôles pas encore, du coup tu as perdu connaissance. Et puis… La vieille, comme tu l'appelles, a tenté de te soigner et elle m'a demandé de te… pénétrer. Avec mon talent ! Se dépêcha-t-il de rajouter.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en fixant les rougeurs sur les joues du brun. Il ne put s'empêcher, malgré la situation, d'en rajouter :

- Me pénétrer… Avec ton talent… Quel est ton talent ? Pour que tu rougisses ainsi, je m'inquiète un peu…

- Idiot ! Je peux rentrer dans l'esprit d'une autre personne en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Idiot toit même !

Naruto plissa le front, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire le brun. Donc s'il pouvait pénétrer dans l'esprit d'une personne…

- Attend là… on est dans mon esprit la ?!

Sasuke eut un petit sourire moqueur avant d'acquiescer. Naruto se redressa doucement, prenant appuie sur le brun pour rester debout. Sasuke se releva en même temps et regarda le blond observer son nouvel environnement.

- Bon… Mon esprit est moche… Mais au moins y'a un sacré animal de compagnie… Je suis sûr que c'est la première fois que tu en vois un pareil !

- Tu le connais ? Demanda avec curiosité Sasuke tout en regardant le renard s'agiter devant eux.

- Non mais… c'est bizarre. J'ai déjà dessiné un animal comme ça. Quand je m'ennuie en cours je suis créatif. C'est peut-être une création de mon esprit pour donner un peu de piquant à cet environnement… étrange.

- Stupide gamin ! Résonna une voix dans toute la salle, les faisant reculer de deux pas devant la chaleur produite par le renard.

Les yeux écarquillés, ils fixèrent l'animal… qui avait parlé.

- Ca parle un animal ? Shasha… ? Il parle, tu as vu ? Enfin, entendu… ! Mon renard parle !

Tout excité, Naruto s'avança plus près de la cage, fasciné par la créature face à lui.

- Evidemment que je parle… Je ne suis pas qu'un simple animal. Je suis Kurama.

- Il a un nom ! S'extasia le blond.

Sasuke ne savait que dire. Le blond ne semblait pas comprendre qu'un tel animal n'était, de un, pas sensé exister, et de deux, ne devait pas se trouver dans un esprit. Un esprit ne pouvait pas contenir deux personnalités. Hors… Il reconnaissait dans le renard des attitudes du blond, quand celui-ci utilisait son pouvoir.

Prenant la parole, il demanda :

- Kurama… C'est toi qui es à l'origine des pouvoirs de Naruto ?

Le renard fixa ses pupilles sur lui avant de dire :

- Oui… D'une certaine manière. Je suis là en renfort… et ce bien malgré moi. Il possède son propre pouvoir mais comme tu le sais, il n'est pas très… doué.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque du renard. Il n'était pas si mal que ça après tout, malgré une puissance qui semblait dévastatrice et... sadique En revanche Naruto ne sembla pas apprécier. Comment ça pas doué ?

- Hey Kurama ! Pas doué ? Moi ?

Il détourna le regard du renard, faisant mine de bouder. Puis il le fixa de nouveau, une étincelle de surprise dans le regard :

- Hey mais t'as neuf queues ! Shasha… Tu te rappelles de mon surnom ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Oui, il se souvenait. Kyuubi. Mais encore… ?

- Ben Shasha t'es pas si intelligent que ça. Kyuubi ça veut dire neuf queues ! C'est une drôle de coïncidence n'empêche.

Sasuke acquiesça doucement. En effet… C'était même plutôt étrange.

- Bon et sinon, Kurama, tu fous quoi dans mon esprit ? Car je ne pense pas avoir assez d'imagination pour t'inventer avec une personnalité.

Le renard le fixa un moment en silence. Finalement il répondit :

- Je ne te le dirais pas.

- Et pourquoi ça ? s'exclama le blond.

Un petit rire sadique résonna dans la salle et il répondit :

- Pour te faire chier tiens, quelle question…

Avant que Naruto ne puisse le harceler, il lança un autre sujet :

- Et sinon… vous partez quand ? Pas que vous me dérangiez mais ils doivent s'inquiéter dehors…

Naruto se retourna aussitôt vers Sasuke en hurlant :

- Ah mais c'est vrai ça ! Comment on sort d'ici ? Pis pourquoi je suis venu ici en tout premier lieu ?

Sasuke resta silencieux tout en dévisageant le blond. Il ne savait pas… Ca devait avoir un rapport avec le renard mais…

- C'est de ma faute.

Ils se tournèrent de concert vers le renard, qui continua son explication :

- Mon pouvoir est là pour se réveiller quand tu en as le plus besoin ou lorsque tu détectes un danger. Mais il est trop puissant pour que ton corps et ton esprit résistent. C'est pourquoi tu te réfugies ici… Ah et encore une chose. Pour le moment tu m'as simplement utilisé ponctuellement. Si un jour tu n'arrives plus à me contenir, je prendrais le contrôle de ton corps.

- Pourquoi tu nous dis ça ? demanda Sasuke, fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est plus marrant si vous connaissez les règles du jeu…

- Ben Shasha pourquoi tu as l'air en colère ? Après tout il est fair-play de nous prévenir. Pis ça signifie que j'ai juste à ne pas trop l'utiliser. Ou au moins à apprendre à le contrôler un peu. C'est bien ça Kura ?

- Si on veut, gamin.

- Ben voilà ! s'exclama le blond avec une expression satisfaite, comme si c'était tout à fait normal d'avoir un renard dans son esprit qui pouvait prendre possession de son corps à n'importe quel moment.

Sasuke soupira avec désespoir. Il était irrécupérable. Il s'approcha plus près du lycéen et lui expliqua :

- On va sortir d'ici maintenant. Ma technique ne peut pas tenir indéfiniment.

- Okay ! On fait comment ?

- Pour le moment laisse-moi te guider, ce sera plus facile. La prochaine fois tu devrais y arrivé seul.

- D'accord ! Se retournant vers le renard, il lui fit un signe de la main et dit :

- A plus tard Kura !

La dernière chose qu'ils entendirent avant de se faire aspirer hors de la conscience du blond fut un grognement du renard.

Naruto reprit doucement conscience, allongé au sol. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le regard noir de Shasha qui le fixait avec tendresse, avant que celui-ci ne ferme les yeux et ne s'effondre sur lui, inconscient.

- Que… ?! Shasha ?

Non loin de lui, il entendit la voix de la vieille Tsunade. Pourtant elle lui semblait venir d'ailleurs, comme si… il avait les oreilles bouchées.

Voulant repousser le brun un peu plus loin pour se redresser et l'aider, il se rendit compte que ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus.

Sasuke fut soulevé avant d'être allongé à côté de lui. Avec difficulté, Naruto bougea son bras et déposa sa main sur la joue du brun. Elle était tiède et la peau était douce. Il ferma finalement les yeux, inconscient des regards tendres que leurs lançaient les trois adultes.

OOOoooOOO

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, Sasuke quelque minutes avant Naruto. Ils étaient installés dans des lits de l'hôpital de la ville, dans la même chambre.

La bouche pâteuse, Naruto fut le premier à parler :

- J'ai l'impression de m'être saoulé comme pas possible…

Un grognement fut la seule réponse qu'il tira du brun.

- C'est à cause du voyage dans ma tête ?

Un autre grognement lui répondit, il en conclut que c'était bien la raison. Il se promit de ne pas y retourner trop souvent. Ca faisait vraiment trop mal au crâne.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment avant que le blond ne demande :

- Et sinon on fait quoi ?

Sasuke soupira doucement. Il était pire qu'une pile électrique ! Finalement, il dit :

- Tu peux te lever ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se mit en position assise au bord du lit, bougeant doucement ses jambes. Après quelques secondes, il se redressa doucement, vacillant un instant avant de rester debout.

- Ouai je peux ! Et toi ?

- Hm. J'ai l'habitude.

Avec souplesse, il se redressa et posa les pieds au sol. En deux secondes, il était près de la porte, attendant le blond qui avait encore quelques difficultés à avancer.

Sasuke s'engagea dans le couloir blanc, rapidement suivit par le blond qui demanda avec intérêt :

- On va où ?

- Voir l'Hokage.

- Okay.

Après quelques minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau. Cette fois, avant de rentrer, Sasuke se tourna vers le blond et dit :

- Ne lui parles pas de son âge cette fois…

Naruto grimaça et fit son plus beau sourire :

- Bien sûr que non.

Dubitatif, Sasuke toqua à la porte et un « Entrez » retentit. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau et Tsunade les laissa s'installer en face d'elle.


	8. Compatibilité

**Titre de la fiction : Appel **

**Titre du chapitre : Compatibilité**

**Auteur : Dealo**

**Genre : Drame, Humour, romance, UA.**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.**

**Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.**

**Compatibilité**

Tsunade était assise derrière son bureau, des piles de papiers administratifs bloquant en grande partie sa vue. Elle bougea rapidement les deux plus grosses piles et dégagea ainsi la place nécessaire pour observer ses deux visiteurs.

- Ah vous êtes enfin réveillés. Installez-vous.

Naruto resta caché le plus possible derrière Sasuke, ne souhaitant pas déclencher une nouvelle réaction de ses pouvoirs. Il prit place sur une petite chaise placée devant le bureau de la femme et l'observa silencieusement.

- Sasuke, tu peux me raconter ce que tu sais ?

- Hn. Il semblerait que Naruto possède un monstre scellé en lui.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et le coupa aussitôt :

- Quoi ? Un monstre scellé ? Ce n'est pas juste mon esprit qui a pris forme ?

Sasuke porta deux doigts à son front et soupira.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il s'agit d'un renard avec neufs queues et qui possède de grands pouvoirs apparemment.

- Un renard à neuf queues… ?

- Hn.

- J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui, le Kyubi. Je regarderais dans les archives, il doit bien y avoir une référence à ce démon.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas un démon ! Et il s'appelle Kurama !

- Je chercherai également avec ce nom alors… Naruto j'ai déjà eu une conversation avec Iruka, ton tuteur.

Le blond grimaça et détourna le regard. Tout ce qui concernait Iruka ne le regardait plus. Il avait fait un trait dessus.

La blonde continua alors :

- Il m'a raconté ton passé, je vais donc t'épargner des questions ennuyeuses. Je n'en ai qu'une. As-tu, avant ta rencontre avec l'Akatsuki et Sasuke, eu des pertes de mémoires dues à l'utilisation de tes pouvoirs ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils et réfléchit intensément. Sasuke le fixait avec curiosité et semblait lui aussi intéressé par la réponse.

Le lycéen avait beau y réfléchir, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu une réaction semblable. Evidemment il avait déjà perdu la mémoire après des soirées bien arrosées mais c'était les seules fois où cela lui était arrivé.

Il releva les yeux sur l'Hokage et répondit clairement :

- Non, je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

Elle soupira et dit :

- Très bien. Sasuke je te laisse faire visiter le Centre à notre invité. Evite de lui faire perdre le contrôle. J'ai déjà prévenu Hinata que vous passeriez faire le test de compatibilité. Elle vous attend dans la salle prévue à cet effet.

- Très bien. Nous vous laissons alors Hokage.

Il se redressa et fit signe à Naruto de faire de même. Mais celui-ci restait immobile, fixant la femme en face de lui avec… curiosité. Une petite étincelle apparut dans son regard et Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il ne comptait tout de même pas…

- Dis, vieille femme, pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas ton âge ?

Sasuke pâlit aussitôt et jeta un petit coup d'œil furtif à l'Hokage. Celle-ci s'était figée et une veine battait sur sa tempe droite.

- Uchiwa Sasuke, je te conseille d'éloigner ce gamin, probablement un puceau, avant que je ne le tue.

Sasuke acquiesça aussitôt et tira le blond derrière lui, refermant la porte juste avant qu'un livre ne vienne s'écraser dessus et que des hurlements en retentissent.

Sasuke soupira et prit appui sur le mur dans le couloir, jetant un regard réprobateur au blond.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire innocent et dit :

- Bah quoi ?

- Tss… Suis-moi.

- Okay Shasha.

- Tu peux m'appeler Sasuke si tu veux, maintenant qu'on se connait.

Naruto hésita un instant puis dit, d'une voix sensuelle à souhait :

- Sa… su… ke…

Il le répéta plusieurs fois, testant la sonorité du prénom, inconscient de la gêne que cela engendrait sur le brun.

- Okay Sas'ke !

Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs, le brun s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour donner quelques indications sur les lieux, du type : Ici c'est la cafétéria pour les agents, les dortoirs par là, les toilettes communes…

De ce que le blond comprenait, beaucoup de gens travaillaient dans le grand bâtiment. Les maisons du village servaient d'habitation pour les résidents permanents et pour les quelques agents qui vivaient à l'extérieur de la ville souterraine, le bâtiment principal faisait office d'hôtel.

En gros ce n'était pas si compliqué. Ils circulèrent plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs avant que Sasuke ne s'arrête devant une grande porte en bois. Naruto remarque l'hésitation du brun lorsque celui-ci resta quelques secondes à fixer la poignée.

- Ben, on attend quoi ?

- Rien rien… Tu vas te faire tester pour ta compatibilité ici.

Naruto eut un petit sourire goguenard et murmura, approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun :

- Tu as peur que je ne sois pas compatible avec toi ?

Sasuke serra les dents et écarta le blond, cachant sa gêne derrière une réplique cinglante :

- Tu ne dépasseras pas les 3 pourcent !

- On pari, Monsieur pas causant ?

- Hmpf !

Le brun saisit la poignée et tourna. Il pénétra ensuite dans la pièce et Naruto se figea. On lui avait tellement parlé de ce taux de compatibilité qu'il s'imaginait une grande salle super moderne avec une femme assise au milieu de coussins moelleux pour lui tenir la main en lui indiquant son taux de compatibilité mais… pas à ça.

Il s'agissait une pièce, à peine plus grande qu'un placard à balais avec une table en bois posé en travers. Assise sur une chaise en bois simple, une adolescente brune lisait un livre, silencieuse.

Elle redressa les yeux en remarquant leur présence et leur fit un petit sourire.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le blond et elle demanda calmement :

- Un nouveau ?

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillant de vitalité.

- Enchantée mademoiselle, vous êtes ravissante.

Il put sentir le brun se tendre à côté de lui mais lui fit un petit clin d'œil pour le rassurer. C'était juste de la politesse, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. La jeune fille le fixa un instant, calme. Puis ses joues se colorèrent d'un coup et elle se mit à bégayer :

- B-b-bonjour ! Je-Je suis Hi-Hinata.

Sasuke serra les dents et propulsa le blond à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de claquer la porte violement.

Naruto fixa la porte close, pensif. L'avait-il un peu trop embêté ? Haussant les épaules, il prit finalement place devant la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux et Naruto soupira. Il n'aurait pas dû lui faire du charme après tout…

- Que dois-je faire Hinata ?

La jeune fille sembla revenir à elle et elle se redressa légèrement, évitant toujours son regard.

- Je-Je dois juste toucher votre fr-front.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, Hinata.

La jeune fille rougit encore plus et Naruto s'imagina déposer un œuf sur son front pour qu'il cuise. En deux minutes il serait cuit à point !

- D-D'accord Naruto. Ferme les yeux s'il te plait et avance-toi au maximum.

Le blond fit ce qu'elle lui disait en avançant sa chaise au maximum avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'aimait pas trop ça. Il se sentait à la merci de la jeune femme et ça ne lui plaisait pas. En face de lui ça aurait été Sasuke, alors peut-être qu'il aurait joué le jeu mais là…

- Tu dois fermer les yeux Naruto et te détendre.

Il grogna doucement et se força à garder les yeux fermés. Mais non, décidemment il ne pouvait pas. Son instinct l'en empêchait.

La jeune fille soupira et dit :

-Très bien garde les ouverts mais pense à autre chose qu'à cette pièce s'il te plaît.

Il eut un petit sourire et acquiesça. Oui, ça il pouvait le faire. Il lui suffisait juste d'imaginer le brun derrière la porte, adossé au mur d'en face. Sasuke devait être stressé, probablement plus que lui. C'était stupide, Naruto savait qu'il était compatible avec le brun. Après les pourcentages n'étaient que des valeurs numériques. Qu'importe le résultat, Il savait qu'il suivrait le brun.

La jeune fille dépose deux doigts de chaque côté de sa tête et murmura une phrase inaudible. Naruto frissonna au contact des doigts. Ils étaient glacials ! Il pouvait sentir une étrange sensation dans sa tête et il fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas cela. Le blond put alors voir des veines palpiter au coin des yeux de l'adolescente et il resta immobile, curieux. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et enfin les doigts se retirèrent. Elle resta un instant silencieuse, les sourcils froncés. Elle prit finalement la parole, sans bégayer :

- Naruto, au vu de tes compétences et de ton âme, je ne te trouve pas de partenaire… C'est bizarre, c'est comme si quelque chose bloquait mes pouvoirs…

Naruto grimaça. Ah non ! Il voulait avoir un super pourcentage avec Sasuke lui ! Et là il eut une révélation. C'était peut-être à cause de Kurama ! Il devait lui demander de ne pas intervenir car il ne risquait rien.

M'enfin c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comment contacter le renard… ?

- Erm… Je crois savoir pourquoi ça ne marche pas. Deux minutes, je dois faire quelque chose.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, hurlant intérieurement : « KURAMA ! »

Presque aussitôt il se retrouva propulsé jusqu'à la gigantesque cage.

- Oua ça à marché ! Coucou Kura !

Le renard poussa un grognement et dit, de sa voix caverneuse :

- Que me veux-tu gamin ?

- C'est à cause de toi que le test ne marche pas n'est-ce pas ?

Le renard réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- C'est probable en effet. Veux-tu que je la laisse pénétrer ton esprit ?

- Aaahh c'est ça qu'elle faisait ! Ben oui mais elle risque de te voir ?

- En effet.

- Tu ne lui feras pas trop peur ?

Le renard eut un rictus mauvais et murmura :

- Bien sûr que non…

- Super ! Alors laisse la faire !

Il se retournait pour sortir de son esprit lorsqu'il se figea.

- Au fait, comment je fais pour sortir ?

- Idiot.

- Hey je ne peux pas deviner !

- Comment es-tu venu ?

- J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai crié ton nom.

- Ben fais la même chose.

Naruto resta dubitatif mais finalement il tenta la technique du renard. Il ferma les yeux et cria fort : « KURAMA ! ».

Rien ne se passa, si ce n'est que le renard explosa littéralement de rire.

- Stupide petit humain… Tu es irrécupérable !

- Hey j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire moi !

- Pour me rejoindre tu cris mon nom ! Pour sortir tu dois crier le nom de quelqu'un de l'extérieur ! Stupide gamin !

Naruto eut une moue boudeuse et retenta l'expérience. Il ferma les yeux et cria fort dans son esprit : « SASUKE ! ». Aussitôt, il fut propulsé sur sa chaise et fit un petit sourire à la jeune fille en face de lui.

- Voilà j'ai réglé le problème, tu peux recommencer.

Elle hésita un instant puis tendit les doigts et répéta la même opération que précédemment. Naruto la laissa faire, confiant. Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle le fixait avec curiosité et… respect.

- Tu as un fort potentiel. Toutes les personnes que j'ai testées ont un pourcentage de compatibilité avec toi de 60% minimum…

Naruto déglutit, attendant la suite.

- En revanche tu es le premier à avoir un taux de compatibilité d'environ 90 pourcent avec Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est… très étrange. Je pourrai te mettre avec n'importe qui et vous vous entendriez bien…

- Je… Je veux être avec Sasuke !

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et murmura :

- Je l'avais compris, ton potentiel serait utilisé à son maximum avec lui.

Il sauta de sa chaise, pressé d'aller révéler cela au brun quand elle l'arrêta pour lui dire :

- J'ai vu dans ton esprit… Tu devrais faire attention à ton animal de compagnie. Il est dangereux.

Il lui fit un beau sourire et répondit :

- Je sais ! Sas'ke m'a déjà prévenu.

- Très bien alors. Je vais prévenir l'Hokage du résultat. Tu peux sortir.

Sur un signe de la main il sortit de la pièce, évitant dans un premier temps le regard de Sasuke. Le brun était adossé au mur en face de la porte et il suivit du regard le moindre des gestes du blond. D'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, il demanda :

- Alors ce test… ?

Naruto releva les yeux et dit :

- Ben… 90 pourcent avec toi ! Je le savais je te l'avais dit !

Sasuke eut un micro sourire et il se détendit en entendant cette nouvelle.

- V… Vraiment ? 90 ?

Les yeux écarquillés, il avait tout de même du mal à y croire.

Face à lui, Naruto le fixait avec fierté. Oui, lui, Naruto Uzumaki, avait réussi le test à la perfection. Bon, il voulait un 100 pourcent mais 90, c'était déjà bien !

Ils restèrent à se fixer pendant plusieurs secondes encore et une tension s'installa entre eux. Ils la sentirent tous les deux et inconsciemment ils firent un pas en avant, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Sasuke fut le premier à se décaler, se raclant la gorge pour reprendre contenance :

- Erm… Je vais te faire visiter le village maintenant. On retournera à mon appartement après.

- Heu… d'accord. Je ne pourrais plus retourner chez moi du coup ? Et au lycée ?

Sasuke détourna le regard et murmura :

- Probablement pas tout de suite…

- Ah… Et je pourrais prévenir mes amis ?

- Bien sûr, mais que par téléphone et pas très longtemps. L'Akatsuki va chercher à te retrouver et elle dispose de nombreux moyens.

**Moi, ne pas poster souvent… ? (Se cache)**


	9. Dis moi tout, Kurama!

**Titre de la fiction : Appel **

**Titre du chapitre : Dis moi tout, Kurama !**

**Auteur : DEALO**

**Genre : Drame, Humour, romance, UA.**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement je ne possède aucun personnage.**

**Pairing : SasuXNaru, NaruXSasu et d'autres.**

**Note : Ce chapitre sert surtout à recentrer l'histoire et à répondre à quelques problèmes d'organisation. Il y a donc très peu d'action mais ça devrait bouger rapidement.**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS SUR MON PROFIL !**

**Dis moi tout, Kurama !**

Ils sortirent du grand bâtiment, se chamaillant comme des enfants de cinq ans. Sasuke semblait prendre un malin plaisir à embêter Naruto. En discutant il avait d'ailleurs compris que le blond n'aimait pas parler de sa taille.

Naruto n'était en effet pas très grand, enfin, moins grand que le brun. Et ça semblait l'embêter… En revanche Sasuke préférait être plus grand que le blond. Et puis ainsi il avait une sorte d'avantage…

Ils n'avaient que 5 centimètres de différence et pourtant Naruto boudait désormais dans son coin.

Soupirant doucement, Sasuke changea de sujet. Il l'embêterait avec sa taille un peu plus tard.

- Alors tu as des questions concernant le village ?

Les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent et il hocha la tête avec force.

- Comment les arbres font pour pousser ? Y'a pas de soleil !

- Certains des membres du village possèdent une affinité avec le bois, d'autres avec l'eau, le vent ou encore le feu. Pour faire pousser ces arbres, ceux qui ont une affinité avec le bois ont juste à se concentrer.

- Hmmm d'accord. Tu possèdes toi aussi une affinité Sasuke ?

- Oui. Le feu et par conséquent l'électricité.

- Tu peux faire tomber la foudre ?

- Hmpf, non.

Voyant les étincelles d'admiration dans le regard du blond s'atténuer, il rajouta pour faire bonne mesure :

- Pas encore mais j'y travaille.

- A ton avis Sasuke, je possède quelle affinité moi ?

- Aucune idée… Il faudra qu'on te fasse faire le test. Tu verras il est simple. C'est souvent Kakashi qui s'en occupe, on lui demandera quand on le croisera.

- D'accord. Et… Sasuke ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi ce village est caché ? Pourquoi l'Akatsuki en a après moi ? Tu m'as dit qu'ils s'en prenaient aux héritiers de grandes familles mais moi je suis un orphelin qui ne connait même pas sa famille.

Le brun observa le plus jeune un instant avant de lui répondre tout en marchant :

- Comme les habitants possèdent des dons et qu'il est fort peu probable que nous soyons bien acceptés par les autres, nous nous cachons. Hmmm comment te l'expliquer facilement…. Ah oui. Tu connais X-men ?

- Evidemment.

- Et bien c'est pareil ici.

- D'accord et pour l'Akatsuki alors ?

- J'y viens. Nous avons reçu une lettre de l'un de nos informateurs pour nous annoncer que tu étais la prochaine cible de l'Akatsuki. Ce sont des mercenaires et des assassins qui se sont réunis dans une association. On ne connait pas vraiment leur but mais on sait qu'ils récupèrent tous les pouvoirs héréditaires qu'ils peuvent. Soit en obligeant leurs victimes à s'associer avec eux, soit en les tuant et en récupérant leurs pouvoirs.

Naruto frissonna et dit, d'une voix hésitante :

- Ton… Ton frère est une de ces victimes ?

Sasuke serra les dents et répondit, d'une voix glaciale :

- Non, c'est un assassin, un traitre. Ne me parle plus jamais de lui.

Naruto déglutit en comprenant qu'il avait mis en colère Sasuke. Il murmura doucement :

- Pardon je ne savais pas.

- Hn. Tu as d'autres questions ?

L'atmosphère s'étant vraiment refroidie entre eux, Naruto hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Non, il ne voulait plus poser de questions pour le moment. Là tout de suite, il voulait se reposer et réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et puis Sasuke s'était refermé sur lui-même et il se sentait mis à l'écart. Il soupira doucement et suivit le brun qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent à la surface, ils n'avaient plus dit le moindre mot. Sasuke semblait plongé dans ses pensées et Naruto n'osait pas lancer de sujet. Il se rappelait la fois où Sasuke lui avait dit que son frère avait tué toute sa famille devant ses yeux.

Le garde qui surveillait l'accès au village souterrain leur fit un petit signe de la main lorsqu'il les vit et Naruto lui rendit son salut avec retenu. Ils prirent place dans la voiture du brun et celui-ci démarra, toujours en silence. Naruto poussa un petit soupir et posa sa tête contre la fenêtre. Il ne se sentait pas forcément bien… Et puis il se demandait si Kurama pouvait lui apporter des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

Il ferma les yeux et se projeta dans son esprit, apparaissant directement devant la cage de son animal de compagnie.

Le renard était allongé en boule, non loin des barreaux de la cage. Il ouvrit un œil en sentant la présence du blond et grogna doucement.

- Dis Kurama… Comment es-tu arrivé dans mon esprit ?

Le renard lâcha un énorme soupire qui fit frémir le blond.

- Ton père m'y a mis.

- Tu as connu mon père ?

- Oui et ta mère aussi.

La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, Naruto s'approcha des barreaux qu'il saisit avec force.

- Comment… ? Quand… ? Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

Kurama bailla ostensiblement et se redressa doucement, s'étirant à la manière des félins. Il prenait son temps, observant avec joie le blond s'impatienter.

- Avant d'être dans ton corps j'étais dans celui de ta mère… Kushina.

- Ma mère… Comment était-elle ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle… ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Kurama eut un petit rire et dit, ses yeux pétillants d'une joie malsaine :

- Tout te raconter maintenant prendrait trop de temps et j'ai bien peur que tu ne doives te réveiller.

- Me réveiller… ?

- Oui, lorsque tu viens ici tu es inconscient dans la réalité. Or là ton Sasuke essaie de te réveiller depuis un petit moment et je n'ai pas envie de le voir débarquer ici. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les Uchiwa.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre.

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne tu ne peux pas lui bloquer l'accès, comme avec Hinata ?

Le renard eut un petit rire et marmonna :

- Ce n'est pas la même puissance… Les Uchiwa sont puissants, bien plus que cette Hinata. Qui plus est, elle ne souhaitait pas forcer l'entrée. En revanche si je devais faire une métaphore, ton Uchiwa détruit littéralement mes murs pour te réveiller et je n'apprécie pas ça.

Naruto se recula doucement, lâchant les barreaux en fer et fermant un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de lancer un regard déterminé au renard.

- Je reviendrai Kurama… A ce moment là, m'expliqueras-tu ?

- Je ferais mieux encore Naruto, je te montrerai.

- Merci Kurama…

Fermant les yeux, Naruto murmura doucement le prénom de Sasuke et il se retrouva une nouvelle fois propulsé dans son corps. Inspirant doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et se concentra pour reprendre le contrôle de ses membres.

Il était toujours dans la voiture de Sasuke, celui-ci le fixait avec inquiétude, son donc héréditaire enclenché.

- Sasuke… ? On est arrivé depuis combien de temps ?

Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement et désactiva ses sharingans.

- Ca va faire dix minutes. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je discutais avec Kurama… Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Je ne pouvais pas te rejoindre…

- Je sais, Kurama t'a bloqué l'accès. Il n'aime pas ta présence apparemment… Enfin, plus précisément il n'aime pas les Uchiwa.

Sasuke grogna et sortit de la voiture. Naruto le suivit, tremblant légèrement sur ses jambes. Il avait oublié que voyager dans son esprit avait ce type d'inconvénients. Pourtant quand il avait fait le test dans le bureau d'Hinata, il n'avait pas eu cet effet secondaire… Peut-être que la durée influençait l'état du corps.

Naruto suivit le brun jusqu'au bâtiment où il vivait, observant les alentours de celui-ci. Il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de réellement voir le cadre entourant l'habitat de son ami et désormais partenaire. L'immeuble était de construction assez récente et une place entourait celui-ci. Quelques arbres parsemaient la placette minérale et des bancs étaient disposés à intervalles réguliers. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment en silence et montèrent un étage avant de se retrouver devant la porte du brun. Sasuke sortit sa clé et ouvrit la porte doucement, se décalant pour faire passer le blond devant lui.

Naruto soupira doucement en s'installant sur le canapé. Il était exténué. Sasuke le rejoignit rapidement et ils restèrent ainsi immobiles, sans parler. Finalement le blond prit la parole :

- Comment on va s'organiser pour dormir ? Tu n'as qu'un lit. Et puis il faudra bien que je me trouve un autre appartement aussi… Je ne vais pas squatter chez toi éternellement.

- Hn…

- Monsieur « pas causant » le retour ! Et sinon… ?

Sasuke soupira et dit doucement :

- Cet appartement est payé par le centre donc tu peux y rester si tu veux. Et puis même s'il n'y a qu'un lit, il y a deux places. Nous sommes tous les deux des garçons donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Naruto manqua s'étouffer.

- Tous les deux des garçons… Oui en effet ! Mais je te rappelle que je suis gay et si je ne m'abuse, toi aussi. Alors ce serait un peu… étrange tu ne trouves pas ?

Sasuke eut un petit sourire et, les yeux toujours fermés, il répondit :

- Tu as peur que je te saute dessus… ?

- Nan, c'est plutôt le contraire.

Le brun eut un petit rire et murmura :

- De toute façon y'a pas le choix, on est adulte on saura bien se tenir tu ne crois pas ?

- J'suis un adolescent moi !

- Ah oui c'est vrai… Mais tu as plus de 18 ans donc tout va bien.

Naruto grimaça et il continua :

- Je vais faire quoi de mes journées du coup ?

- Ben tu es mon partenaire donc tu vas me suivre partout.

- Hey je ne suis pas un chien non plus !

- Hn… On ira au centre s'entrainer pendant quelques jours pour voir ton niveau et ensuite on commencera les missions, enfin je pense.

- Les missions ?

- Oui, empêcher l'Akatsuki de nuire, récupérer des objets, escorter des gens, ce genre de missions.

Naruto se tourna en vitesse vers le brun et le fixa avec des yeux pétillants :

- On va vraiment faire des trucs aussi cool ?

- Oui… Mais ce n'est pas de tout repos non plus et ça peut être dangereux.

- Héhéhé moi qui ne savais pas quoi faire après mon bac, j'ai trouvé ma voie !

- Idiot va. Bon tu as faim ?

- Oui ! Des ramens !

Sasuke ouvrit lui aussi les yeux et fixa son vis-à-vis avec incompréhension.

- Tu aimes vraiment ces trucs ?

- Ben oui pas toi ?

- Nan c'est dégueulasse…

Horrifié, Naruto se recula et il dit, tout en se redressant :

- On va chez l'Ichiraku ! Je vais te montrer c'est quoi de bons ramens !

- Hmmm Cet Ichiraku tu y allais souvent ?

- Ouep presque tous les soirs !

- Alors on n'y va pas.

- Ben… Pourquoi ?

- L'Akatsuki va peut-être t'y attendre, c'est dangereux.

- Mais… C'est l'Ichiraku ! Je ne mange que ça moi ! Je ne peux pas changer de régime alimentaire d'un coup ! Et puis je suis avec toi donc tout ira bien non ?

Se redressant lui aussi, Sasuke marmonna :

- La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, idiot.

- Mais… On est deux et puis si on veut empêcher l'Akatsuki de nuire il faut bien les trouver non ?

- Oui mais sur un terrain que l'on maitrise bien et où il n'y a pas de prise d'otage possible. Que feras-tu si un de tes amis est pris en otage ?

- Je… Je trouverais une solution…

Voyant le regard dépité du blond, Sasuke soupira. Ils ne pouvaient pas y aller mais ils pouvaient probablement commander.

- Ils livrent dans ton restaurant ?

- Evidemment.

Il sembla comprendre la question de Sasuke et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie.

- On va commander ? On a le droit ?

- Oui ça passera. En revanche tu ne devras pas te montrer quand j'ouvrirai la porte ni parler. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es là.

Naruto acquiesça avec force, un grand sourire joyeux plaqué sur son visage.

Sasuke se maudit d'avoir accepté aussi facilement mais de voir le blond aussi heureux, il ne regretta pas son choix.

- Hmm dis-moi, Sasuke, pendant que tu commandes je peux prendre une douche ?

- Oui vas-y. Y'a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain. Faudra qu'on te rachète du linge pour quelques temps mais en attendant tu peux prendre mes affaires.

Naruto grimaça.

- C'n'est pas que tu es plus grand et plus fin que moi, mais… tu n'as que du noir n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tu n'aimes pas ?

- Je préfère les jeans et les vestes larges… Si possible en orange.

- Alors on ira faire les boutiques demain. Va prendre ta douche !

- Genre ! Dis le que je pu !

Sasuke retroussa les narines et huma l'air.

- Tu pus.

- Raaah ! Enfoiré va ! Après tu y iras aussi ! Tu ne sens pas très bon non plus !

- Mais oui mais oui !

Naruto lui tira la langue avec un clin d'œil puis il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, malgré lui heureux de la tournure qu'avait prise la discussion.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je ne mords pas!**


End file.
